Speak
by Illyy Bells
Summary: Ariana Brandies busted a party by calling the ministry of magic. Her friends wont talk to her. The safest place to be is inside her head. But thats not even safe anymore. Full Summary Inside. Based off of SPEAK by LA


**Title:** Speak  
**Series:** Possesion  
**Rating:** T for now M for later chapters. PG-13  
**Summary:** Ariana Brandies busted an end-of-summer party by calling the ministry of magic. Her old friends won't talk to her. People she doesn't even know hate her. The safest place to be is alone inside her head. But now that not even safe anymore. Theres something shes trying not to think about. Something shes worked hard to forget about that end-of-summer party. Something, that if let in, would destroy her forever. Then she would have to speak the truth. **Based off the novel Speak by Laurie Halse Anderson.  
****Disclaimer: Most of the plot and words spoken are taken from the book Speak. This plot and words are property of Laurie Halse Anderson and their other rightful owners. I do not take credit for any of this. I am not making any money off this.**

It is the first morning of my fourth year. I have a bunch of brand new books, expensive robes that I hate and a stomachache.

I get in a ministry car provided from my Father's connections (and money). The paint is black, the interior is black, the windows are so tinted their almost black. My Mother climbs in after me, after her follows my Father. Mother complains about all the muggle cars slowing us down and how "distasteful" they are, Father nods his head, checking his watch, counting down the minutes until he can be rid of me. I sit quietly on the opposite seat, starring out the window.

I don't speak.

This doesn't bother my parents anymore. They tried to get me to talk in the beginning. They sent me to therapy at St. Mungos. Eventually they gave up. Now they choose to ignore me. I don't mind. If they don't talk to me then it gives me no reason to talk to them. Perfect.

We finally arrive at the train station. We walk there silently, if you can count mothers fretting silent. When we arrive at the familiar stone archway we stop. Mother fixes the collar of my shirt, Father tells me to keep up the respect of the family name. I say nothing. I turn to go, stepping through the archway, almost colliding with someone on the other side. I bow my head and keep walking, hoping no one would notice me. Father would be disgusted.

I climb onto the train to realize that my nightmare of today has come true. There are no empty compartments. I stand in the walkway like a moron, looking back and forth. A couple of compartments down the door opens, out steps Alex Mayland. My ex best friend. Can this day get any worse?

She walks towards me followed by two exchange students from Berbaxton. They talk in French. I look at her. Is she still upset with me? Is she going to talk to me? Insult me? Slap me again? But what she does is worse.

She walks right past me.

Like I'm not even there. Like we weren't best friends since we we're born. Like she didn't even know me. Another compartment opens and out steps Melanie Marx. My other ex best friend. At least I think she is. I didn't really get the chance to talk to her. She spots me standing stupidly and walks over, her gaze following mine to see Alex... no excuse me _Alexia_ (at least thats what her new friends call her) walk into the bathroom.

"Hey," She says stepping up to stand next to me. "Don't let her get to you. Shes really changed into a bitch this summer." My head snaps up to stare at her. Shes not mad at me!? She called Alex.. _Alexia_ a bitch?!

I look at her with hopeful eyes. "Want to sit with me?" She asked.

I nod gratefully, my eyes almost welling up with hot tears. Shes not mad at me. One of my old friends doesn't hate me. I follow her to her compartment. She slides open the door and I almost step through till I see a boy.. no a man lounging on one of the seats. I freeze and almost balk until Mel grabs my hand.

"Oh wait, sorry. You didn't know I was dating Blaise." At the sound of his name he looks up, his brown eyes pierce mine. Mel tugs me into the compartment and I sit down opposite from Blaise. She sits next to him.

"Blaise this is Ariana Brandeis, Ari this Blaise Zabini." I push a smile onto my face and force even harder to push a "Hi" from my throat.

"Hello." He says, a cross between a smirk and a smile grazing his features.

I look around the compartment, it's uncomfortable to be around people.

"So Ari, we didn't really get a chance to talk since last year. What's new with you?"

This is what I hated. Being around people equals questions. Questions equal talking.

I shift in my seat, "Nothing."

She looks at me weirdly, "Oh." Is all she says.

I can't be in there any longer. I can't breath. I stand up abruptly. Blaise and her shoot me a look of surprise.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." I flee.

I hide in the bathroom, changing in there until we get to the school. I am the first one out, climbing into an empty carriage and locking the door. People bang on it. The banging reminds me of the pulsing music. I curl into a ball on the seat, covering my head with my arms. I hate being weak.

When the carriage reaches the school I climb out quickly. As we all walk into the Great Hall we all fall into house groups. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. From their we split into clans.

Quidditch players, Suffering Artists, Goths, Shredders, Preps, Teachers Pets. I am clanless. I wasted the last weeks of summer in the house. I didn't go to parties, or out with friends. I entered school with no friends, no connections and the wrong attitude. I don't have anyone to sit with.

I am Outcast.

There is no point looking for Mel or my other ex friends. Our Clan has splintered and the pieces are being absorbed by rival factions. Nicole lounges with the Quidditch players, comparing scars and records with her team mates. Mel trails after Blaise to sit with him. The kids behind me laugh so loud, I know their laughing at me. It's Alex, surrounded by exchange students. She stares at something above my left ear. This is the girl who suffered through Quiddtich classes with me, who taught me my first spell, who understood about my parents. If there was anyone in the entire galaxy I am dying to tell what really happened, it's Alex. My throat burns.

Her eyes meet mine for a second. "I hate you," she mouths silently. She turns her back to me and laughs with her friends. I am not going to think about it, it was mean, but it's over now.

Afterwards, I go straight to bed. Pulling the drapes closed and the covers over my head. Nightmares play behind my eyelids. I can't take it anymore.

The next day I sleep through breakfast. My first class is Potions. Mel is in this class too. She waves me over and I sit down. At least I have a potions partner for the year. The class goes on as it always does. When it's over I go to Charms, then History of Magic. I take a nap in that class. Next is lunch.

I walk into the Great Hall, scanning the room for people I know. There is no one, or at least no one who will still talk to me.

Thawp! A lump of potatoes and gravy hits me square in the center of my chest. Everyone goes silent. My face burns. Everyone explodes into laughter. I bolt for the door.

I make it through the first two weeks without a nuclear meltdown. I wonder how much longer I can go on without talking before anyone notices.


End file.
